This invention relates to a leg brace assembly for adjustable shoring apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a leg brace assembly for shoring apparatus which is adapted for supporting a concrete form and which may be employed in unitary concrete form installations or assemblies of the flying deck type.
Vertically adjustable shoring apparatus has become increasingly popular for use in supporting concrete floor slab formwork, owing to the relative ease and rapidity with which the apparatus can be set up and used, and thereafter removed from beneath the floor slab and transported to another pour site. Efficiency has been increased by providing relatively large assemblies of shoring apparatus, which may be in modular form. It is especially advantageous to employ concrete form installations of the flying deck type, which are combinations of shoring apparatus and deck forms designed for use in the construction of multi-story structures having typical slabs. Concrete form installation units are placed in side-by-side and end-to-end relation, to provide a continuous deck form, which serves as a base for a concrete pour. After the floor slab has hardened, the vertically adjustable shoring apparatus employed in the units is collapsed, permitting the units to be moved endwise or sidewise between the floors. The units are moved laterally from between the floors and transported or "flown" by means of a crane to the next adjacent upper floor level for reuse thereat. Examples of prior apparatus employed for the foregoing purposes include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,902,289 and 3,977,536, and my copending application Ser. No. 746,314, filed Dec. 1, 1976 for "Adjustable Shoring Apparatus", which disclose adjustable shoring apparatus embodying truss-like structures.
Vertical adjustment of the prior shoring apparatus, such as represented by the foregoing patents and application, is accomplished by the provision of supporting legs which are adjustably connected to the supported structure for adjusting the combined height thereof. Owing to the tolerances involved in the construction, the legs may move out of vertical alignment, reducing their load-carrying capacity, and the supported structure may sway on the legs, with the resulting danger that the entire structure will collapse. U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,289 discloses the use of corner braces for adjusting the alignment of the supported structure and resisting swaying. This structure does not serve to brace individual legs, however. Also, the structure is braced from the floor, which requires that the braces be anchored to the floor, and that the floor be patched after the structure is moved.